Sick Day
by Ttime42
Summary: Tony is ill and Gibbs wants to make his boy feel better. WARNING-AU, established BDSM relationship, consensual adult spanking. If any of these aren't your thing, please don't read or flame. Rated M for sexual content. Disclaimer: I don't own them.


**This AU takes place sometime after season five. A reminder-Tony and Gibbs are in an established BDSM relationship (if you don't like the idea of this, by all means, don't read it). There is also consensual spanking. One more thing-please leave reviews! I really do love them :)**

* * *

><p>Tony flopped back onto the pillows on his couch, panting hard from this bout of coughing. He rubbed a tissue against his nose and flung it on the floor, staring up at the white ceiling and panting hard to get his breath back. His season 2 copy of <em>Magnum P.I<em>. played cheerily in the background and Tony groaned. His head hurt and it felt like there was a cloud as thick L.A. smog behind his face.

"I hate sick days." He muttered. The heavy, harsh sound of his buzzer rang through the room and Tony sighed, not wanting to see anyone today. Or tomorrow for that matter. Colds sucked like that.

Tony rolled onto his feet and shoved his finger onto the intercom button.

"Huh?" He said at it.

"DiNozzo, it's me." Gibbs' voice was garbled through the speaker. Tony glanced at the clock. 1:04pm. Must be a slow day at the office. Tony pushed the 'open' button to let his boss and dom of 2 years into the secure building. For him he'd make an exception. He rubbed his head and turned away from the speaker, taking in the state of his living room for the first time. Used tissues were everywhere. A couple bottles of water were nested among them on the coffee table, and a big bottle of cough syrup was on the floor. Tony grabbed a garbage can and swept all the nasty tissues away. He was arranging the bottles in some sort of order when Gibbs appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." Tony muttered, his voice thick and hoarse from mucus and hacking.

"Hey." Gibbs said gently. Tony looked up, glancing over his dom from his shiny black shoes to his crisp ice eyes. Eyes that were looking on him kindly. Eyes that bored into his soul on regular basis. Eyes that Tony had stared into as Gibbs murmured words like "trust" and "beautiful" before sending him high as kite with his flogger or his paddle or his amazing hands. The man grinned at him and Tony smiled back, his eyes falling to the paper bag Gibbs held.

"Thought you might be hungry." Gibbs put the bag on the table and took his coat off, throwing it over a chair. Tony wasn't too hungry, but he hadn't eaten all day. And if Gibbs wanted him to eat, he'd eat.

"I am, Jethro." Tony peered into the bags, unable to detect a smell because of his stuffed nose.

"Nothin' fancy or heavy. Sandwiches from that place on 47th. Got you that pastrami you like." Gibbs reached into a cabinet and pulled out two glasses for drinks.

"Thanks..." Tony's stomach roared and he dumped the two sandwiches onto the table. Gibbs poured them both sodas and sat down at the table, pulling his sandwich towards him. Tony paused and glanced at the floor beside Gibbs' feet. Usually when they ate together, Tony was at the man's knee with his neck adorned with a leather leash and collar. Gibbs would feed him bits of whatever they were having by hand. The look of love Tony had seen in those blue eyes when Gibbs fed him and wiped his chin with a napkin, rubbed his fingers through the short hair on his head, stroked him after a tough punishment session while he cried, had more than once given him pause. He'd think about those times often. Driving the truck to a crime scene. Filling out reports after cases. Hell, even looking at a corpse in autopsy. Those tender moments would come back to him all through the day. It was nice. No other word for it. Just _nice._ Nicer than he thought subbing for Gibbs could ever be when they had started this…jeez had it already been 2 years ago?

It was really easy to doubt those moments had ever happened on the rare times when Gibbs would get so into a case that he was a capital B, first-class Bastard to everyone around him. The days where the entire office was on eggshells and his team bore the heavy brunt of his frustration. Secretly Tony liked those days though, deep down, because he knew at the day's end Gibbs would take him home and make the sweetest, most gentlest love to him, erasing any barked insults and death glares.

"Not today, boy." Gibbs said, noticing his hesitation. He nodded to the chair beside him and Tony happily sat down and tore into his lunch. He went through it faster than he would have thought and patted his full belly afterwards.

"You're quiet." Gibbs said.

"Not really feelin' so hot. Well, except to you, Jethro. I'm always hot to you." Tony managed a wink.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You eat today? Before this?"

"No."

"Hm."

"Not hungry." He shrugged. "Slow day at work?"

Gibbs grunted and downed some soda. "Wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Aw, boss, you care about me—you couldn't stand to be away from your bed toy." Tony coughed a little and aimed a charming smile and a wink at his dom. His face fell a bit when Gibbs didn't return the look, but simply fixed him with a steady gaze.

"I mean, of course you can stand being away from me." Tony backtracked. Gibbs' eyes dropped lower, raking over Tony's chest and lean stomach, lingering on his crotch. "It's only been a day," Tony babbled on, "and you're here and seeing me now, so clearly—."

Gibbs stood up and gripped Tony's arm, pulling the startled man to his feet and tugging him close.

"Watch out, boss, you'll get sick too."

Gibbs didn't seem to care, as he pulled Tony closer to him, releasing his arm to cup the back of his head.

"I want to spank you, boy." He whispered in Tony's ear. Tony gulped. "I want to spank your white ass _red." _Gibbs reached down with his other hand and rested it on Tony's left buttock. "You up for that?"

"Uh…" Tony's voice wavered and he swallowed again.

"If you're feelin' too sick, then it won't happen." Gibbs told him.

"Uh…did I do something wrong boss?"

Gibbs nuzzled his neck and Tony sighed a little, leaning his head over to give Gibbs access to more sensitive skin.

"No." Gibbs said. He squeezed the buttock his hand rested on and dropped his mouth to Tony's neck to suckle.

"Ah…okay…" Tony groaned.

Gibbs stepped back, smiling at Tony's euphoric expression and the hardly subtle tenting of his grey sweats.

"The bedroom, boy. Kneel and wait for me."

Tony's eyes snapped open and he nodded, turning on his heel and obeying his dom. He got into the bedroom and moved to take his shirt off, then remembered that Gibbs hadn't said anything about stripping off his clothes. Hm. Spankings had always been done naked in the past, but, if that's how Gibbs wanted this, then that was fine by him. He felt a little chilly anyway.

Tony got on the carpeted floor, knees apart, feet together, ass on heels, and waited. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he didn't want to get spanked. He shifted, vividly remembering the last time Gibbs had spanked him. It had only been a week or so ago. He'd been being a bit more smart-ass than usual at work, and in the typical dom-Gibbs fashion that Tony had come to love, he'd let the damn paddle do all the talking in _that _conversation.

The mucus in his nasal passage shifted and Tony glanced around for a tissue. They were all out in the living room. He _snerk_ed the snot back up and heard Gibbs tch-ing as he walked through the doorway.

"You shouldn't do that. Your body is trying to get rid of it."

"No tissues in here." Tony said, staring at the floor.

A green box of papery tissues appeared under his nose and Tony grabbed two. He blew his nose heartily, then winced.

"Sorry, boss. I know this isn't exactly sexy for you."

Tony crumpled the used tissues in his hand, then frowned as Gibbs plucked the sodden tissues from him and tossed them in the waste basket across the room.

"Don't apologize." Gibbs said. He stood beside Tony and stroked his hair again, and Tony leaned into his legs, eagerly accepting the petting.

"Sign of weakness, I know."

"No. You just don't need to apologize for anything."

Tony thought about this a moment, then tensed as the fingers tightened in his hair.

"Ready for me to tan that ass?" Gibbs said in a low voice.

"I, uh…am I in trouble?"

"I told ya—no." Gibbs held out his hand and Tony grabbed it, letting Gibbs tug him to his feet. Gibbs sat on the bed and pulled Tony down across his lap, letting the younger man settle into a comfortable position, his legs and chest supported by the big bed on both sides of Gibbs' lap.

"Keep those tissues nearby." Tony said with a forced grin. "Gonna need 'em to do double-duty—snot _and _tears."

Never once had he gotten through one of his master's spankings without crying. Even if he tried really hard.

"This isn't gonna make you cry, Tony." Gibbs said. Tony stilled at the soothing tone of the man's voice and a warm hand stroked some hair away from his forehead. "I want to make you feel better."

Tony craned his neck and looked at Gibbs, glee and delight brightening his face.

"You're gonna give me a _sexy_ spanking?" He said.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave the sweatpant-covered ass on his lap a half-hearted _whap_.

"I told you." Gibbs growled, "I want you to feel _better_. A paddling like the one I gave ya last week wouldn't really make you feel better, now would it?" Gibbs raised a brow at him and Tony dropped his gaze.

"No, boss." Tony said sincerely. It had hurt to sit for like 2 days after that one. Tony pushed the thoughts aside and perked up again.

"Hey—can you do that thing—?"

"—Yes, I can do that thing." Gibbs shook his head in equal parts disbelief, fondness, and amusement. He had introduced the "thing" Tony was talking about at last year's birthday spanking and had ended up with a big puddle of moaning, higher than the sky Tony at his feet. It was something Gibbs wanted to save for super special occasions, but, his boy had done well on the last case and Gibbs hated seeing him sick. And, he reasoned, maybe he was just getting a little soft.

"Head down." Gibbs ordered. Tony rested his cheek on the blankets and grabbed a couple handfuls of quilt. He took a deep breath. There was a pause, then a warm heavy hand smoothing over his butt, warming the every inch of his skin. Tony stretched out and spread his legs a bit, sort of wishing his pants were off. Gibbs squeezed at the flesh, pinching here and there. Tony moaned quietly. Oh yeah, this would be good. The hand lifted momentarily, then a small smack landed on one cheek. More stroking, then another smack in a different spot. Tony opened his mouth and breathed. His dull headache seemed to have receded. He snagged a new tissue and wiped it softly across his running nose, hating that he was ruining the moment with his sickness.

"Poor boy." Gibbs' free hand rested on his head, even as he gave Tony another few little teasing smacks. Tony groaned in response and wriggled on his master's lap.

"Hold still." Gibbs scolded. He landed a slightly harder slap and Tony lifted his ass towards that wonderful hand. Gibbs started smacking him harder—just enough to make it sting, but not really hard enough to hurt.

"Oh, Jethro…" Tony felt his cock twitch to life. It was a weird sensation, at odds with his cold and general feeling of crappiness. These little hurt-but-don't-hurt slaps were the best, and Tony couldn't help humping into Gibbs' lap.

"Not yet." Gibbs said. He resumed the stroking and Tony sighed.

"Feels so good, though."

"I know."

"I wanna come!"

"Not yet! You need to last a while yet."

Tony started humping again, slowly.

"Do you want the thing or not? Won't do the thing if you come in your pants."

Tony instantly stilled.

"Thought so." Gibbs resumed the lovely little slaps, smiling as Tony's groans and moans became increasingly frantic. "Gonna take your pants down." Gibbs told him.

"Unh…."

Gibbs reached under his sub and tugged the sweats down to his knees, exposing the pink, warm flesh of his buttocks.

"Gorgeous." Gibbs stroked the skin again, unable to resist pinching the meatiest part of his bottom. Tony startled a little, then arched up as the hard hand of his dom started whacking his bare ass.

"Ahh…" Tony hissed through his teeth, sliding his cock slowly back and forth over Gibbs' jeans. The smacks sounded unusually loud after being muffled by the sweatpants. His ass was warm and buzzing, and the chills he'd felt earlier had been melted away by the tender smacks. Gibbs slowed his slaps, then rested his hand on his sub's bottom.

"Ready for the thing?"

"Yes!" Tony nearly giggled.

"Lift your hips for a second."

Tony did happily, and Gibbs reached into his side pocket, extracting a supple, black leather glove. He passed it over to Tony, who took it and pressed the leather up to his nose. The heady brown tang of the hide permeated his foggy mind and sent a thrill of sparks through his body.

"Oh Jethro," he passed the glove back and moaned, "spank your naughty boy hard." Tony lifted his ass again and Gibbs grinned. The smell of leather did something to Tony, something Gibbs didn't quite understand. But he was fine with that. They both loved the leather glove in their own ways. His sub thrust into his lap. "Please Gibbs, what are you waiting for?"

"Watch me." Gibbs commanded. Tony turned his head and watched Gibbs slip the glove onto his right hand, wriggling his wrist to get his fingers inside before his hand slid into place. Tony gulped loudly and felt a new sweat break over his body. Gibbs flexed his fingers in the glove and Tony felt his balls tighten.

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes—oh!"

The smooth soft leather slapped against his sensitized skin. It felt absolutely sublime. Unlike Gibbs' hand, the leather was cool and smooth as butter, and the way his dom give it to him felt like some kinda caress-and-spank, sending Tony straight into the sky.

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled. A familiar pressure was building in his balls. "Gibbs! Gibbs I'm gonna—!" The orgasm ripped through him and Tony howled as Gibbs continued spanking him with that glove even as he rode it out, splattering come everywhere. Finally he shuddered and collapsed on the bed, a totally different sort of fogginess in his brain. Gibbs slowed the spanking, smoothing the glove over his hot ass. Tony winced and jerked up, everything ten times as sensitive now.

"Sh…sh…." Gibbs stroked Tony's back, resting his gloved hand on the younger man's steamy butt.

"Ungh…" Tony managed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"How was it?" Gibbs asked.

"A-Amazing—fabulous—oh God, I can't even…"

"Good." Gibbs patted his bottom, then pulled the glove off. Tony maneuvered himself off his dom's lap, blushing at the impressive come stains everywhere.

"Came without your say-so." Tony said sheepishly.

Gibbs looked down at his wet pants. "Noticed."

Tony tugged his sweats off completely and collapsed back on the bed. Gibbs rooted around in Tony's closet until he came onto a mostly clean, if not a little old, pair of his jeans. Tony watched him change his pants, sliding the wet ones down, revealing a pair of pale boxer briefs, then tugging the new ones up his muscled legs and buttoning them in place despite his own not uninterested cock.

"Let me." Tony said. Gesturing towards his crotch. "Let me finish the job."

"No, boy." Gibbs crawled into bed and flopped onto his side next to his sub, pulling his half naked boy towards until they were facing each other. "This was for you. And besides." Gibbs rested his hand on Tony's red-hot ass. "I'm thinking I might need to punish you for coming before I said so."

"Come on." Tony said, grinning at the man, "I'm on cold pills! Blame the drugs! I think the box actually says 'do not operate heavy machinery and cannot wait until master's permission to come.'"

"I think I'll blame your insatiable horniness instead."

"Well in that case, blame yourself boss—you're the one who makes me horny!"

Gibbs let out an amused little chuff of air, then pulled Tony close and kissed him on the lips, contagious cold be damned.

"I love you, beautiful boy."

"I love you, Jethro." Tony said drowsily. "And you know? I think I kinda like sick days."

End.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
